


That Spot

by LadyGrimReaper



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: BBC Sherlock - Freeform, Community: sherlockbbc_fic, M/M, Necking On The Couch Like Bloody Teenagers, Sherlock is Devious
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-23
Updated: 2013-06-23
Packaged: 2017-12-15 23:07:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/855033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyGrimReaper/pseuds/LadyGrimReaper
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Surprise! Another Sherlock Kink Meme fill. The <a href="http://sherlockbbc-fic.livejournal.com/21697.html?thread=126759873#t126759873">Prompt</a>.</p>
<p>The prompt specifically asked for cuddling. But I sort of..ran away with it. :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	That Spot

~Start

 

There is this spot. On John Hamish Watson's neck. If you want to win an argument against him you press on that spot. The lightest touch makes him forget what he's talking about. A full on caress will make his knees weak. A kiss will actually make him fall to his knees. Full on sucking and kissing, making out with that spot on his neck will...well.. John's ex's couldn't walk after the consequences of doing that.

 

Therefore, when Sherlock bloody Holmes falls asleep with his head on John's shoulder while watching a OO7 marathon, John squirms in discomfort, not really wanting his flatmate to notice _that spot_.

 

Sherlock's long limbs clutched tighter onto his smaller frame and his lips fall open in his sleep. John feels puffs of air running across **that spot** and he's getting extremely aroused already.

 

At first, John didn't think anything of Sherlock's accuracy for reducing John to an aroused state. Or rather promoting. And then Sherlock's lips, those beautiful, bow lips with that thick lower lip and kissable upper lip plant themselves onto John's neck and John _melts_ with a sharp inhale.

 

He finds himself collapsed onto his side, facing the back of the couch and breathing hard. His mind is a haze of sensation and Sherlock.

 

Sherlock is nuzzling his face into John's neck, mumbling something about stopping and moving, and being still, and he's attached himself to John's body like a barnacle attaches itself to the underside of the ship, or an octopus wraps itself around its prey.

 

John is fully aroused now, twitching and gasping with each movement of Sherlock's lips, completely at his mercy. While he's asleep.

 

There's an introduction of teeth to wet skin and John's keening now, thrusting his hips against the couch in search of some type of friction. His body is on autopilot right now, seeking release. His eyes are clenched shut, mouth open to maximize   
his breathing rate.

 

He doesn't see that Sherlock's sharp silver eyes are wide open, gleaming in discovery. He doesn't realize that there's an erection pressing into his arse from behind him. He just knows that there's tongue, lips, wet, heat on **_that spot_** and by god he can't notice anything else but his impending release. 

 

Sherlock bites and John howls as he clings to one of the long arms wrapped around him. They're both about to come in their pants like teenagers, but John is out of his mind with pleasure and Sherlock just doesn't care.

 

Sherlock strengthens his hold on his prey, beginning to thrust lightly against John's arse, while John pants into the cushions, lifting a hand to sink his fingers into curly hair and hold the set of teeth to his neck.

 

There's a moment when they're moving in unison, Sherlock thrusting against John, forcing John to thrust against the couch creating delicious friction, and those long limbs are making sure John's going nowhere without his permission.

 

And John releases a loud moan into the cushions of the couch, hips moving in small circles as he comes. There's a chain reaction:

 

John's orgasm triggers Sherlock's orgasm, which causes Sherlock to gasp and pant for breath, which causes the haze in John's mind to lift, which causes John to realize that Sherlock most definitely is not asleep, which causes Sherlock to chuckle in that deep baritone of his, that causes John to panic about the fact that he just had a type of sex with his best friend and flatmate, which causes Sherlock to roll his eyes and nudge John's face to the side so he can lean down and press his lips to John's.

 

All time stops.

 

Sherlock gives John the seconds to recognize that he is kissing him, that he's the one that initiated all of this, and that he's pursuing him like predator to prey. He's not letting him go either.

 

A small gasp from John and Sherlock capitalizes by slipping his tongue into John's mouth. An explosion of flavours that is just _John_ and he makes sure to dedicate a wing of his Mind Palace to John, or since he's already done that, he's making sure to dedicate the largest room in the wing to "Kissing John".

 

Tea, the toothpaste he uses, toast, the digestives he was snacking on during the movie, and something unlabeled. That is purely John. Extraordinary.

 

John begins to tentatively kiss him back, and Sherlock becomes more enthusiastic, making soft noises into the kiss, pressing John into the couch, pressing into John even more than he already was.

 

Until a small cough announces itself in the doorway, and they break apart to look up to see Scotland Yard's finest with Greg Lestrade leading. There's a pause as everyone reads each others' facial expressions. Bemused- Greg, Frightened- John, Angry- Sherlock, Disgusted- Sally/Anderson/few others, Completely enthusiastic with hands clapping- Mrs. Hudson.

 

Sally breaks the silence, going into the kitchen muttering angrily. " Necking on the couch like bloody teenagers."

 

Mrs. Hudson's happy vocalisations: " Oh Sherlock! Finally! You two have been dancing around each other for ages! I'm so happy for you two! I can't wait to tell Mrs. Turner. I'll have famous _and_ married ones before long!"


End file.
